Just Waiting
by funkybluelovin
Summary: Another HG/SS - right after the Final Battle excludes epilogue. Trying to delve into life after the war. - Warning: rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 _She needed to go. She had to help Harry and Ron. She could not stay there no matter how much she wanted to. She had to move and she had to help end this battle, this war. She looked into his eyes one last time before they closed and she finally stood up and left the Shrieking Shack. Hermione knew that she had done everything she could for him. She felt in her heart that it was the right thing to do, with one more lingering look Hermione left the Shrieking Shack. Praying to the gods that, with what little healing skills she had, it was enough._

Two months later, after the war was over, although they had won the war it was still hard to feel victorious with all the losses. Hermione glanced around the hospital wing. All but one would be leaving that day. She had vowed to stay for however long it took for him to recover. Snape had been hanging on by a thread when they finally reached the Shrieking Shack at the end of the battle, slowly but surely he had been getting stronger but he still hadn't woken up yet. Madam Pomfrey had given over complete care to Hermione the last two weeks. Hermione, being the brightest witch of her age and all, learned everything there was to know into caring for the survivors. They weren't victims and Hermione would never, ever refer to them as such. Although, Hermione was tired and weary she felt deep down that she needed to do everything she could to help him. The nightmares hadn't ceased, but who would expect them too? She just remained busy until finally she would pass out at the end of the night. Hermione refused the dreamless sleep that Madam Pomfrey would offer, she had taken enough throughout the first couple weeks after the battle and she didn't want to become addicted to the potion. Hermione's thoughts turned to Snape, so much has happened the last couple weeks, including him being cleared of all charges surrounding his part in the war. Harry stood up for him after receiving the memories that Severus had given him that night during the battle, not only Harry, but just about every person in the Order. Hermione knew the truth, she had known since that night when Severus looked into her eyes, his shields down and she looked into his mind. There was plenty there she now knew and for the most part understood.

Breaking from her reverie, Hermione heard some moaning coming from the bed where Severus lay. She ran over. Severus sat up abruptly and grabbed his wand, then looking around he understood where he was and slowly lay back down. Hermione crept around the curtain, slowly peeking towards Severus, not making any sudden movements. She stood there for a second pondering if she should say anything when Severus spoke up first.

"How long have I been here" he asked without looking at her.

She looked at him and slowly said "Two months," then as slowly as she said those first two words even more cautiously asked "how are you feeling?"

He whipped his head about to say what was on his mind and she cowered expecting the worse. He looked at her and realized who was standing above him. It was Hermione. Then it all came back to him: the Shrieking Shack, the snake bite, Hermione. His hand flew up to his throat. He softly touched the bandage.

He finally spoke, "I am tired but alive."

She went to say more but stopped herself. Severus then looked over at her again and his eyes moved to the chair next to his bed. Hermione took that as an invitation to sit. Severus looked up at the ceiling contemplating his next question.

"So, will I be gracing Azkaban with my presence anytime soon?"

Hermione looked up at him and replied with a simple no.

He turned and looked at her, "Witch, I know you have more than a one word answer for me" he sneered.

 _He hasn't lost his charm I see,_ she thought to herself. "What more would you like to know, Professor?"

Severus sighed and took a minute to contemplate before he answered, "everything, please."

Hermione inhaled and exhaled slowly before she began.

While she finally finished rehashing the entire story from the time she left him in the Shrieking Shack to the past day, his eyes never left hers. _He must be getting stronger,_ Hermione thought; _his shields are back in full force. I wonder if he remembers them being down in the shack? Should I tell him? No, I don't think that it's the right time. Besides, I can wait until another time for him to berate me about being an insufferable know-it-all._ Severus rolled over and closed his eyes, the conversation was over. Hermione slowly got up to finish her paperwork. She had paperwork and brewing left to do. Hermione sighed and without a sound left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Editing is not my forte. I apologize for the amount of errors in the last chapter. I cringed when I reread the chapter. I thought I edited thoroughly.

Also, the chapters get longer as time goes on... Thanks for reading!

Chapter 2:

Hours later Severus was tossing and turning but ultimately gave up his search for sleep. He was restless in this bed and remembered he was in the hospital wing and turned over. To his surprise he looked over to see Hermione sleeping in the chair. He looked over her face. She looked as tired as he was. _Why is she still here?_ He thought. He got up slowly, trying to steady himself, and took a look around the infirmary. There was no one left but him. He slowly walked towards Poppy's door, gripping the door frame to remain standing. He looked over to her and cleared his throat. Startled, the medi-witch turned around with a look of fear and then switched to relief when she realized who it was.

"Severus, you're awake. You should be resting!" Poppy exclaimed.

"I have been sleeping for two months; I believe that is enough rest, don't you?" Severus replied.

Poppy looked at him questioningly.

"Poppy?" Severus began.

"Yes, Severus, she has been looking after you since we brought you back from the Shrieking Shack," replied Madam Pomfrey.

"Why is she still here?" asked Severus.

Poppy looked him over and simply said "Because she is stubborn, you should know that Severus."

Severus knew there was more but settled for Poppy's answer. Poppy then shoved a potion across her desk and Severus picked it up and swallowed. _Dreamless sleep, my old friend,_ Severus thought before he heading back slowly to his cot. Lying back down, careful not to wake the sleeping witch, he fell back to sleep.

Waking up with a jolt, it took Hermione a minute or two to remember she had fallen asleep in the chair next to Severus' bed. She peered over at him and he was still asleep. She let out a sigh of relief before getting up. She crept over to the bathroom and shut the door. She looked in the mirror and cringed. She looked awful. She took her wand and mumbled a couple spells to tame her hair and clean her teeth. She left the bathroom feeling better than when she went in. She came out and Minerva was there to greet her.

"Good morning, Hermione," said the Scottish woman.

"Good morning, Pro—Minerva" replied Hermione.

"How's our boy this morning?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow then responded, "He's doing better, and he was awake for a bit last evening."

"Very good, he should be up and around in no time" declared Minerva.

Hermione didn't say anything to that. While she was thrilled that Severus was better, what would happen when he decided to leave? What would she do when he decided to leave? Hermione felt very conflicted.

Severus was awake and went to speak up to call for a house-elf; just then Hermione appeared around the corner with two trays,

"I thought we could eat breakfast together."

"Very well," Severus replied not caring who he ate with as long as he ate.

She sat down the trays and Severus flung his legs over the bed with a groan quickly grabbing a fork to begin eating.

"We'll do some walking today, to strengthen your legs," remarked Hermione.

He glanced up at her for a second and then resumed eating. Hermione began to eat as well. After a bit, Hermione looked up again and was going to ask a question but closed her mouth.

"Spit it out, witch!" called Severus who could feel her eyes watching him.

"You don't have to be nasty, I was only going to ask a question," Hermione retorted.

"Just one, Miss Granger," Severus smirked.

Hermione looked up once again to notice his smirk and the corners of her mouth turned a bit, "you know me to well, Professor."

Severus flinched. "Miss Granger, please call me Mr. Snape or just Snape. You are no longer my student and I am not even sure that I am still a professor. What is your question?"

"Well, I wanted to ask if you remembered much about that night" Hermione asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment before saying anything. _I know what she is referring to; I know my shields were down. What am I going to tell her? How she even learned to do that, I am not quite sure, but I know I did not teach her._

Hermione watched his face as he was pondering her question. _He must realize his mask is not in place, I can pretty much read him!_

Severus broke from his reverie and looked at Hermione. He decided to tell her the truth. "I know you performed legilimency on me just before I slipped out of consciousness," he said coolly, watching her expression. Surprise, guilt, relief, and what was that last one, he thought, a bit frustration perhaps?

"I'm sorry-"

Severus cut her off "it is fine, you do not have to apologize."

She looked at him, waiting.

"I know you have questions, but I am not sure I have the answers you wish," Severus began, "I wish I could tell you that I was lying and I do not feel that way. I know what you must think of me. I know what kind of man I am…" he trailed off.

"Snape, you are a hero!" Hermione quickly interjected.

"I am no hero, Miss Granger. Potter, he is your hero. I am but a tortured man who did what he did out of selfishness; for my needs," he replied.

She looked at him contemplating what she said next.

He spoke first, "why are you still here?"

She quickly looked down, her hair covering her eyes and looked down at her hands, her cheeks flushing. "I am not sure, sir, maybe out of guilt for how we treated you," Hermione continued, "I felt like I had to make sure you were okay, that you would fully recover."

"But why, you owe me nothing," Severus replied dismissively.

Hermione knew he was wrong, she felt like she owed him her life, if not more. She and her friends and family are alive because of him. Sure we lost some in the battle, but that is what wars are, we can't expect to come out completely unscathed.

"Sir, I know that you say that, but I feel differently, I can't explain it. But... you can look... if you want," Hermione looked at him from under her untamed hair, "it's only fair for using it on you, especially, when you were near death."

He looked at her for a second and considered her invitation for a moment. _Do I really want to know what this witch is thinking? What if it is something I do not wish to know? I don't know if I can handle another rejection. Sure, he no longer loved Lily; in fact it had been a long time since he felt love for the witch that denied him all those years ago. He actually felt free, if this is what freedom felt like? He wanted to accept her invitation but now was not the time._

He looked at her once more, "I'd like to but I would prefer to rest at the moment."

She smiled warmly and left him to sleep. She picked up the trays and decided to walk down to the kitchens instead of just banish them. She felt like she needed the walk; to be alone and to think.

A/N: I just wanted to make the usual disclaimer that I do not own HP or its characters etc. Rowling does...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As she walked through the corridors she realized she didn't feel unsafe in the school as she had felt so soon after the battle. Harry and Minerva had put together a team and began renovations as soon as possible. They wanted everything to go back to the way it was before the battle. Minerva, acting as head mistress, decided to begin the term as soon as everything was fixed. Mentally, it would be a long time before anyone felt completely comfortable to let their guards down but for now, it seemed, things were starting to feel more bearable.

Hermione tickled the pear and stepped into the kitchen, the house-elves were hard at work and didn't want to disturb them, so she laid the trays on the counter and left. She wandered around some more and decided to go see the Headmaster's portrait. Hermione walked up to the gargoyle and muttered the password to gain entry. She walked up the stairs and opened the door to see Minerva working away at her desk. Hermione cleared her throat, softly. Minerva looked up at her.

"Hello, Hermione, how are you today."

"Fine," she replied.

Minerva knew what she came for, so she quietly rose from her desk and said something about checking in with Harry. Hermione sighed with relief and sat down in the chair opposite the portrait. Dumbledore looked at her with that twinkle in his eye and a smile on his lips.

"Lemon drop, Ms. Granger," the portrait asked her. She looked up at him her eyes glistening.

"What's the matter, my dear," he inquired. Hermione started to speak, closed her mouth, and then opened it again.

"What is wrong with me, Professor," she asked, ever so quietly.

Dumbledore searched her face and asked "whatever do you mean?"

She began talking with the professor about Severus and wondering if telling him that looking inside her mind was the right thing to do.

"And what would he find, Ms. Granger, may I ask?"

"… The same thing he feels or felt, I don't know it is all confusing. He's been in a coma for two months. He was bitten by Nagini and almost died. I saved him, I looked into his mind. I saw how he felt about me, everything he went through… all of it. I never thought he would feel that way for me. What if being in a coma for two months brought him to his senses? What if he doesn't feel the same for me? All these questions but no answers and do I even want the answers?" Hermione rattled on a bit more and the professor seemed slightly amused.

"Answers will come, Ms. Granger, in their own time, things like this, people like Severus cannot be rushed. He loved before and was deeply hurt. Besides you know he could not tell you while you were still his student. He couldn't tell you how deeply he felt for you, because of how you all felt when I died. While no one's fault, everyone blamed him and felt that he betrayed me and all of you. That is why he still couldn't tell you. And he still very well may not be able to convey his feelings for you, now. However, I do know that he feels the same as he did before."

Shocked, Hermione looked up at the portrait, "How do you know, Sir?"

"Simply because Severus is Severus, his heart is tortured but wants to feel loved and he wants to love in return. Severus is loyal and protective. If you give him your patience then all of it will be returned, in time," Dumbledore responded. "However, Ms. Granger, because I love Severus as my own, I must warn you that if you do not return his feelings do not pretend to do so. He deserves to be loved and for you to be honest with him."

She smiled. Feeling better than when she walked in, she thanked the former headmaster and retreated down the stairs. She passed Minerva in the hall and Minerva stopped her.

"Hermione, we need to speak when you have a moment."

Promising the new Headmistresses that she would come back later, after she checked on her patient, and with that she continued down the hall, lost in thought.

Minerva walked into her office and looked up at a smiling Albus.

"What are you smiling about you old coot!?" Minerva said as she eyed the portrait.

"Just pondering, my dear, just pondering," he replied. Minerva knew better, the meddling old fool. Even in death, the old man was still meddling.

"Anything that I should concern myself with," Minerva asked. Albus slowly shook his head and snickered to himself.

Minerva looked at him and shook her head and proceeded with her next thought, "so do you think that Severus will maintain his position here as Potions Master?"

Albus replied, "It depends."

"On what," Minerva inquired.

"We shall see" was all the portrait could say.

"And what about Hermione, do you think she is ready to take her NEWTS early and become the new Charms professor?"

"Actually, I think that is just what she needs, once term begins again."

Minerva smiled. She knew Hermione would say yes. It had been a year and a half since the death eaters had killed her parents and during that time she had grieved the loss of her parents. She had been through battles, been through the war, and still remained the best in her classes. Minerva knew her cubs' love of learning would never subside and would be perfect for the position.

Later that evening, Hermione looked up from her book to see Severus breathing become agitated.

 _Another nightmare,_ she thought to herself.

She reached over and tenderly placed her hand on his forehead. He moaned slightly and slowly began to breathe normally, again. She traced the worry lines with her finger before trailing her finger down to his cheek. He moaned once more before rolling over to face the wall. Hermione retreated back to her chair and her mind began to wander back to earlier that day.

She had gone to see Minerva after lunch and they discussed her future. Hermione was informed that if she accepted she could study for her NEWTS and if she passed she could become the next Charms professor, being the brightest witch of her age not to mention her position in the war, it would be enough. Hermione was thrilled and relieved at the same time. She accepted with very little hesitance and hugged the headmistresses thanking her profusely. She turned and walked out of the office and back to the hospital wing. She couldn't wait to share the news with the profess-…. er - Snape.

She thought some more about how she would share the news with him. Would that give him cause to stay, if she did too? She was so excited about her news that she got straight to work. She had apparated shortly after her meeting with Minerva and went and retrieved all the books she would need to study for the NEWTS.

Hermione picked up the book she was reading and started where she left off.

Severus turned over to face away from Hermione. Opened his eyes, and thought to himself,

 _She touched me, she didn't shy away and she actually touched me. What are her motives? What is she playing at?_

He knew there was no hidden agenda, but he couldn't help but question things,

" _old habits, I suppos_ e."

She wouldn't still be there if she didn't want to be. She owed him nothing. Her touch did calm him down and he was beginning to feel thankful that she was there for him. He didn't really feel guilty any longer that she stayed day after day with him. He smiled to himself before drifting back off to sleep.

Hours later Hermione had fallen asleep and the book lay open in her lap. She started to struggle, her breathing became strained and she began to speak. Severus opened his eyes to sounds from the chair. He sat up and listened for a moment to see if she had woken herself up from the nightmare yet or not.

"No!" she gasped, feeling as if the nightmare was real and she saw herself watching as Snape was being continually attacked by the snake, she had to wake up. She hated how this nightmare constantly replayed itself.

 _She rushed over after Voldermort and Nagini apparated back to the castle, Harry and Ron looking at her, surprisingly, trying to save his life._

 _Harry was the first to speak, "we have to go and we have to go now."_

 _As he pulled her arm, she pulled it away. Severus looked up at Harry and asked him to take his memories. He didn't want too, but he did anyways. Hermione gave Harry a vial as a tear slipped down Snape's cheek. She was crying, hard, and she didn't understand why. She went to move as Snape looked up to her eyes. The boys left and Hermione stayed, trying to help her potions master. She was screaming at him as he went to close his eyes, and accio'd everything she could think of using for him._

 _Her screams got louder, "Professor please, stay awake. Please, stay alive. Please don't die." That was when he opened them and let her look._

Hermione screamed once more and opened her eyes.

Snape looking at her, his eyes glistening and he put his hand on her arm.

"Why, Hermione?"

In the haze between dream and sleep, she whispered, "Because I care… deeply, for you."

"Even then," he asked.

"Yes, even then," she said shakily just above a whisper. They both sat in silence for a time, not taking their eyes off of each other. Hermione was losing her battle to stay awake and her eyelids dropped and she was asleep again. He watched her for a long time before he drifted off again, too.

A/N: I apologize I believe there is a slight discrepancy between the 3 chapters about when Hermione may have fallen in love with Severus but, honestly, I am just to tired to search for it and update it. Please disregard the discrepancy and, as always, Hermione is OF AGE in all of my fics.

One more thing: I will try to update every Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing! Kinda short but it is what it is! Longer next time I promise.

In the morning, Hermione was dressed and ready to begin Snape's physical therapy for the day. She looked at him brightly and he replied to it in his usual snarky tone.

"Well, aren't you just a happy witch this morning."

She didn't let it bother her. She helped him up and they began to walk around the castle. He noticed how well the castle looked and asked her if it was ready. She said that they would be able to re-open their doors as soon as the winter term starts. He looked at her and asked her what she would be doing. And she began to tell him of her plan.

Severus looked at her shocked. _She was going to take her NEWTS and become the new Charms professor?_ He thought to himself. _She was no longer his student._ He raised his eyebrows. She was silent.

Contemplating what to say next, she finally gave up and asked him what was weighing on her mind. "Are you going to be staying on?" She looked up at his face, hopefully.

Severus shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't completely sure yet. He was just now feeling steady on his feet, not to mention his mind, was he really up to dealing with imbeciles and the dunderheads again? Part of him knew what his answer was to be, but he would wait.

They continued to walk in silence as they reached the front doors of the castle. She looked at him, again, and he nodded and she opened the doors. He stepped out into the sunlight; it warmed him to the bones and was speechless at what he saw. The last time he stepped outside those doors, it was dark and he felt that it would forever be dark in his world. He was given another chance. He looked down to Hermione. She perked her lips upwards slightly and they began their trek towards the lake.

Once they reached the lake, Hermione walked over to the trees and Severus followed. She dug into her bag. She pulled out a tiny blanket and a tiny basket as she set the blanket down she turned to Severus and asked him to enlarge it for her, while she enlarged the basket. He raised an eyebrow but obliged and they both sat down. They began eating the sandwiches that Hermione had gotten them from the kitchen and Severus began to watch her. He was doing this a lot lately. He let his mind wander back to last night and wondered if she said was the truth.

He inhaled deeply before he began to speak. "Did you mean what you said last night," Severus asked.

She looked at him sheepishly. Then with courage she spoke, "Snape, you should look, you will not completely take my word for it unless you see for yourself."

He thought for a moment and then he nodded.

"Legilimens" Severus whispered. Piece by piece Hermione brought to the forefront of her mind just what she thought of the man sitting in front of her. It started in her 6th year as a crush and slowly progressed from there. It showed her feeling like her heart was ripped from her when they had found out that he had killed the headmaster, she, also, felt like she couldn't bring herself to believe it. Then it showed, while in the shrieking shack, just how she truly felt for the wizard. She did care deeply for him; she even had felt that she was falling in love with him as she cared for the man over the last few months in the infirmary. Severus jaw gaped slightly. He had absolutely no idea she felt this way, that she could feel this way about him. He pulled himself from her mind and took a bite from his sandwich. They remained quiet for several minutes.

She waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts.

"I am not a good man, Hermione. I have done things that you cannot even begin to understand. I am a hard man. You have seen the way I am. I do not know if I will ever change."

Hermione bit her lip. She was not sure where to start but she sighed and started to speak.

"Severus, if I may call you Severus…" He motioned for her to go on. "I cannot begin to fathom what kind of man you were exactly when you were a death eater. I, also, cannot imagine the things that you had to witness and do for that foul monster. However, I do know that you made a choice a long time ago to work for the side of light. That is the man that has a future and that is the man that I want to know more about. I know that it will not be easy, I know how cruel you can be, but surely you can see where we need to try this, don't you? Yes, I may not have fought in this world as long as you but I have fought. I have suffered through things I never thought imaginable. I am a broken woman, as you are a broken man, but I do think that this is worth a shot. We could be there for each other. I am not proposing marriage, but I am proposing a chance."

He sucked in a breath. She refused to break eye contact with him. He felt vulnerable, an emotion he had not had to deal with in a very long time. He wanted to be with her, even if it was just friends at first. He liked her company, her wit, and her intelligence was intoxicating. He would try, for her. He looked over toward her hand and gently took it and brought it up to his lips and for a moment they both could feel a spark of something magical flow through them.

Caught slightly off guard with the pulse radiating through him, Severus whispered, "I will try, for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Madam Pomfrey gave Severus a clean bill of health and he returned to his rooms that evening. He walked to his rooms slowly as to not tire himself out. As he walked, he looked up to see Hermione coming toward him from the opposite direction.

"What are you doing in the dungeons, Hermione, if I may ask?"

"Minerva has kindly set my rooms up in the dungeons because they are still working on the other rooms and, also, if you should need anything, I could be close enough to help you, sir."

"I am not an invalid; I can take care of myself!" Severus exclaimed, coughing slightly.

"Of course, you can, we just thought…"

He raised a hand to stop her.

"Forgive me, Hermione; I am not used to accepting another's help."

"It's okay, sir." Hermione responded shyly.

"Stop calling me sir, I thought we both decided Severus was fine."

"Sorry S-Severus. I am on my way to supper, but if you would like I can help you to your rooms."

"That will not be necessary. I am going to take a shower and I will head up to join you for supper."

"Okay, Severus, do be careful, please."

Severus began to roll his eyes and Hermione just laughed to Severus' surprise and he could not say that it was an unpleasant sound, which surprised him even more. They gave each other one last glance before parting ways.

 _What is it about that silly witch? I would almost say that there is a spell at work here, but I know there is not. I still don't understand why she wants to hang around the "dungeon bat"._

Severus reached his rooms and took down the wards and stopped when the portrait beside his door began to speak.

"Ah, Professor Snape back from the dead I see."

"Ah, still annoying me, as always, I see, Sir Maynerd."

Stifling a guffaw, the portrait's door swung open for Severus.

He re-did the wards but this time the wards would be able to let Hermione in when she pleased, not that he would mention that right away but he was a bit hopeful to be spending some more time with her.

Severus went over to his bathroom and started to run the shower. He stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower. It felt good to shower and wash away the last two months, if not years of dirt and filth. He stayed under the spray longer than expected as his thoughts turned to Hermione. Severus' initial shock at how she had stayed with him in the infirmary and took care of him had subsided. He was ready to put the past behind him, especially, since he was given a second chance at life. He was in awe of her understanding of who he used to be and in even more awe that he let himself take this chance with her. It was going to be hard but he would endeavor to make this work, not only for him but for Hermione as well. He would take it slowly as to not get her hopes up, or his, but he knew he wanted more, but if he was being truthful he would take whatever she offered him.

Breaking from his thoughts, he turned the shower off and grabbed a towel and walked out of the bathroom. Dripping wet, He walked over towards his desk when he felt like he was not the only one in the room, reaching for his wand she whispered as to not startle him.

"Severus?"

He relaxed but only slightly and slowly turned around and sighed with relief, he noticed her face was flushed, and gazing along further, the flush seemed to reach down her whole body and then he realized that he still only in a towel. Severus licked his lips and let out the breath.

"What are you doing in here, Hermione?"

"I brought you your dinner, you know, in case you were hungry. You had taken longer than expected and I wanted to-to make sure you ate."

"That was nice of you, but you know I could have called upon a house-elf."

Hermione face twisted slightly, "Right, I, um, knew that. I just wanted to bring your dinner myself, since you had taken longer than expected." Hermione cursed inwardly at repeating herself.

He began to walk over to her. She froze.

"Is there a problem, Hermione," he whispered near her ear, teasing her.

She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes but immediately opened them as to not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was getting to her.

"No, there is not, sir."

"Back to sir, are we," he asked in a low tone.

She went to lay the tray on his table as he was reaching out for it and they mutually brushed against each other and that spark they had sworn they felt earlier went through them again. They looked up into one another's eyes. He took the tray from her and set it down. He brought his hand up to her face to brush her hair back, he caressed her cheek ever so lightly and she sighed audibly again and closed her eyes.

"Do I really affect you so," inquired Severus, still not being able to bring his tone above a whisper.

"Yes, Severus, you do," Hermione whispered and she closed her eyes as his fingers slid across her lips.

Blinking her eyes open, Hermione realized that she needed to get out of there, quick! She took a step, "I guess I better be heading back to my rooms now."

Severus dropped his hand that was still raised and cleared his throat. He closed his eyes. "Yes, very well."

When he opened his eyes again, she was already gone. There was nothing to be done or said more tonight. So, he took his dinner into his library and searched a bit for a book and settled in.

Hermione fled to her rooms, once inside she leaned against the door and slid down. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She touched her lips where he had touched them. She could, almost still feel his fingers upon her cheek. She shook herself from her reverie.

 _Right then, Granger, let's study for those NEWTS, shall we._

A/N: Getting over the (almost) end of the season cold, and I was super busy this past weekend which is why I didn't get a chance to update. However, I have a better idea where I'm headed with this story. So, hopefully longer next time! Please R & R, it really makes my day!


End file.
